Miedo a Amarte
by mel8mel
Summary: Ella tiene miedo al amor. Teme perder a su ser amado. Pero también teme encontrarlo. Aún se rehusa a creer que se ha enamorado. Todos estos nuevos sentimientos, la aterran. Cada día sus temor crece y se rehusa a tener que enfrentarlo.


**Miedo a amar**

Nadie nunca le ha preguntado por qué jamás hablar acerca de sus sentimientos, supone que no les ha de importar y lo acepta.

Su madre de vez en cuando mantiene una charla con ella, cada verano, con respecto a eso, pero jamás llegan al tema que a ella realmente le importa y al que realmente le teme, y lo agradece. Con su padre las cosas son algo diferentes, con él no habla de la vida, simplemente la disfruta; con él es puro juego y diversión; son charlas, pero con respecto a cosas sin sentido pero que a la vez les son muy importantes.

Con sus amigas –las únicas _verdaderas_ que ha tenido-, no hablan con respecto a eso. Tocan el tema, claro, pero no el importante. Que si este tiene buen trasero, que si tiene los ojos más hermoso, que si su cabello está bonito…, pero sabe que lo dicen porque no pueden evitar ver a algunos chicos, lo que no quiere decir que nada más por ver a alguien más y fijarse en su cuerpo o en cómo eso, ya lo quieres o lo amas, y que nada más por su buen ver dejarás de querer al que, literalmente, claro, tiene su corazón.

Piensa mucho en _ese _tema, pero jamás lo comenta con nadie. Aun no sabe a ciencia cierta por qué, si, está segura, ni sus amigos, ni sus padres, se burlaran de ella. Pero simplemente no lo hace, solo se lo calla.

En el fondo sabe que teme decirlo en voz alta porque aun no está preparada para enfrentarse a _eso._ Y aunque ha pasado por algunos 'amores de chiquillos' como su madre les llama, jamás se ha enamorado de nadie, y lo agradece, porque ese es su mayor temor.

No porque puede que este no le corresponda. Tampoco porque puede que solo juegue con ella. O que la lastime. O que se separen. O que realmente no funcionen juntos, etc. sino porque le teme a algo que jamás ha dicho, pero sí pensado.

Antes no pensaba en ello, en realidad empezó a pensar en _eso_ en cuanto tuvo otro de sus 'amores', el cual aún le gusta. Sabe que lo quiere pero piensa que con el pasar de los meses o incluso días se olvidará de él y verá a alguien más y él será el que ocupe parte de sus pensamientos durante el día.

Todo comenzó con aquel sueño que había tenido. Era muy extraño porque, incluso, ni siquiera distinguía bien a las personas. Tan solo se reconoció a ella, pero jamás reconoció al que, en el sueño, era el amor de su vida, o por lo menos eso le había dicho el que lo hirió.

Desde ese día no ha dejado de pensar en eso y ya han pasado dos años de eso, y es ahora cuando se da cuenta de que a lo largo de esos dos años ha gustado de _él, _que a lo largo de esos dos años, no solo ha ocupado parte de sus pensamientos, sino que todo el día se la pasa pensando en _él_. Sin embargo se rehúsa a creer que está enamorada, porque, después de todo, cómo sabría lo que es amar, si jamás lo ha hecho.

La respuesta le llega días más tarde, cuando se topó que sonreía como boba solo al verlo o pensar en él. Cuando se dio cuenta de que lo extrañaba incluso cuando no estaba con él en una clase. Cuando vio sus peleas se volvieron hirientes. Cuando se dio cuenta de que jamás había actuado así por alguien, solo por él. Cuando se dio cuenta que al verlo con otra persona, aparentemente, _feliz¸_ algo en el pecho le dolía, y dudaba que se fuera a enfermar. Cuando se topó con el espejo antes de meterse a bañar y se dio cuenta de que sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, y de que así habían estado como por dos días o más, por ahora no recordaba.

Su miedo cada día se le hacía más grande. Se estaban alejando y se estaban hiriendo… y ella no podía dejar de pensar en su sueño, y eso le atormentaba día y noche.

Jamás se imaginó que su peor temor hubiera estado a punto de hacerse realidad en esos días, cuando aún estaba muy confundía. Sin embargo, eso le sirvió para poder descubrir realmente lo que sentía por su amigo.

Se preocupó en cuanto vio a Harry, corriendo, pálido y tembloroso, yendo hacia ella. Pero casi se desmaya cuando le se enteró que Ron había sido envenenado.

Ni siquiera dejó que Harry terminara de informarle, ella ya estaba corriendo hacía la enfermería. Harry la alcanzó segundos después. En el camino le fue explicando todo.

Jamás había corrido así de rápido, en toda su vida, incluso, pensó, el año pasado, en el Departamento de Misterios, corrió más lento, o, por lo menos, así lo sintió.

En la camilla, un Ron, completamente pálido, yacía. Sus labios, levemente, azulados. E, incluso, sus pecas parecían haber perdido su color. Y, su cabello rojo, carecía de ese brillo que siempre llevaba.

Se quedó sin aire por unos segundos, al verlo ahí, tendido. Parecía muerto. Su pecho se movía lentamente, de arriba abajo, al igual que el de Ron, pero un poco más rápido que él del pelirrojo. Tenía miedo. Mucho más que el que sintió cuando tuvo _ese_ sueño. Y es que en el sueño se veía tan real… que ahora parecía estar soñando, igual, o peor aún, teniendo la peor pesadilla, jamás tenida.

Supo que jamás olvidaría la sensación de alivio y la alegría que recibió cuando Ron, por fin, murmuró algo, y ese _algo_, había sido algo muy parecido a su nombre.

**000**

No supo ni cómo ni cuándo, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que Ron se había ido. Que, después de la pelea con Harry y, en parte, con ella, se había largado, dejándolos solos, dejándola sola, a pesar de haber prometido que estaría para ella cuando quisiera.

Salió corriendo detrás de él, rogando para que estuviera cerca. Gritó y gritó su nombre, pero no aparecía, hasta que lo vio a unos cuantos metros de ella. Le suplicó que regresara, pero parecía que Ron estaba sordo.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que era demasiado tarde, Ron se había desaparecido, y no de forma literal.

Regresó a la tienda completamente empapaba, pero, para ser sinceros, para ella, era lo de menos. Le informó a Harry que se había ido y este ni se inmutó.

Ella se sentó en una silla y se echó a llorar, segundos después sintió que algo caía sobre ella: las mantas de la litera de Ron. En otro caso las hubiera agarrado e incluso dormido con ellas, pero a pesar del dolor, tenía mucha rabia contra el pelirrojo.

Desde esa noche no lo volvieron a mencionar… hasta días después.

**000**

Ya todo había terminado. Y lo único, aunque sonara egoísta, que le importaba, era que él había salido vivo.

Sabía que iba a llorar mucho la muerte de Fred, Lupin, Tonks, Colin, e incluso la de Snape. Pero no podía de dejar sentir esa sensación de alivio que tenía en su pecho, al verlo ahí, junto a ella…

Sin embargo, estaba triste. Porque se había dado cuenta de que si él sufría, ella también lo hacía. Y tal vez jamás fuera a sentir el dolor que uno siente al perder a un hermano, pero todo el dolor que sentía estaba ahí, hundiéndola en momentos, pero también intentando sacarla adelante. Tenía que estar bien para Ron.

Se preguntaba si había hecho bien al besarlo, si había actuado de la mejor manera posible, o si lo había arruinado todo.

Se sentía horrible al imaginarse perder a Ron de esa forma, pero, el que le hubiera correspondido al beso, le daba una, aunque fuese mínima, esperanza.

Pero, en el fondo sabía, que haberlo besado, era aceptar el hecho de que ella estuviera enamorada de él, y eso la mortificaba.

Sabiendo que no iba a poder pensar con claridad en esos momentos, salió del castillo, verlo así, destruido, tan solo la entristecía más.

Se fue lo más cerca al lago que pudo, justo debajo del haya.

Los ojos se le empezaron a cerrar poco a poco, como producto del cansancio, había sido un día muy agitado, en realidad todo un año muy agitado, pero ese día, simplemente quedaría grabado en sus mentes, para siempre.

A lo lejos, escuchó unas pisadas cerca de ella, pero ni se inmutó. Se había quedado dormida.

Cuando despertó, gracias a los largos suspiros de quién-sabe-quién, no abrió los ojos, pero, supo que Ron era la persona que estaba frente a ella.

-¿Quieres dejar de suspirar, por favor? –murmuró.

-Oh, lo siento, Hermione – se disculpó Ron -. Yo…

-No tienes que dar explicaciones – dijo-, era una broma, puedes suspirar todo lo que quieras, Ron – sonrió, abriendo los ojos -¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-En realidad no quería estar allá dentro – explicó -. Salí en busca de aire fresco, y te encontré, la verdad no quería estar solo… pero tampoco acompañado – sonrió, o, mejor dicho, hizo una extraña mueca con los labios -, y quién mejor que una persona dormida.

-¿Quieres que me vuelva a dormir? –Sonrió, lo único que quería por el momento era sacarle una sonrisa al pelirrojo.

-En realidad, no – dijo Ron.

-¿Quieres hablar? –Preguntó.

-Eso creo, pero no de… Fred – Tragó saliva fuertemente -. Quisiera que habláramos de lo que paso hace un rato. Del beso.

-Yo… lo siento, Ron – dijo -. Si no quieres hablar de eso, no importa. Si quieres olvidarlo, hazlo. Yo no te reprocharé nada –dijo.

Ron frunció el seño, confundido. Se le quedó mirando fijamente, hasta que ella desvió la mirada. Aun tenía miedo.

Su miedo creció al analizar bien sus palabras, y si quería olvidar el beso o si no quería hablar de ello, porque realmente no había significado nada para él. Sus ojos se nublaron, gracias a las lágrimas.

-¿Qué te pasa? –Preguntó Ron.

-Nada...-murmuró.

-Obviamente te pasa algo –dijo Ron -, de la nada te has puesto pálida y luego tus ojos se pusieron llorosos.

-Olvídalo – dijo, bruscamente, sin embargo, Ron ni se inmutó.

-No te enojes – dijo Ron -, yo no te he hecho nada como para que te enojes.

-Ya lo sé… - dijo.

-Hermione, enserio quiero hablar del beso – dijo Ron -. Pero yo primero, ¿está bien? Tú te quedas callada, por favor.

-Pero… -Ron la vio con los ojos entrecerrados; Hermione agachó la cabeza.

-Primero que nada no lo voy a olvidar, porque simplemente no quiero –dijo Ron -. Y ahora… ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Hermione?

-Yo…

-Sinceramente, espero que lo hayas hecho porque querías, no porque se te dio la gana hacerlo nada más porque sí. Lo dijo porque enserio me decepcionaría, así que, si por eso lo hiciste, cállame antes de que siga hablando. ¿No? Me alegro, porque me gustó el beso –sonrió-. Ya que arreglamos ese pequeño problema… viene otro – suspiró -Hermione, me has gustado desde no-sé-cuándo, pero ha sido por mucho tiempo. Me di cuenta de que me gustabas en cuarto, que linda forma de hacerlo, ¿verdad? –Dijo, irónicamente – Aunque sospecho que me gustabas desde antes. La cosa es que enserio me gustas y te quiero mucho.

-Yo… -empezó a llorar y a tartamudear cosas que Ron no entendía – es que… Merlín… y luego… ese sueño… y tengo miedo… yo también… yo…

-¡Hermione! –Gritó Ron, levemente, sacudiéndola de los hombros. La castaña ahogo un sollozo. – Cálmate, ahora repite lo que me dijiste antes, por favor.

-Estoy sorprendida, ¿sí? Tengo miedo, ¿está bien? Y… y yo también te quiero, Ron… pero está el sueño… y yo… no, no puedo.

-¿Qué sueño? ¿A qué le tienes miedo? Sé que he sido un idiota, Hermione, pero jamás te herí adrede y no lo haría. Yo te amo, Hermione – admitió.

Para su sorpresa Hermione se paró y se fue corriendo.

Minutos después estaba en la, ahora destruida, Sala Común. Subió las escaleras para ir al dormitorio que le hubiera correspondido, de haber ido a Hogwarts, ese año.

Se acostó en la cama que tenía una plaquita con su nombre y se quedó ahí, pensando en lo que había hecho.

Las lágrimas seguían escurriendo por sus mejillas y las palabras de Ron aún seguían retumbando su cabeza. Tenía fuertemente agarrada la almohada, su cabeza estaba escondida en ella, para que amortiguara los sollozos.

No se dio cuenta de que alguien había entrado hasta que sintió que el colchón se hundía y alguien le sobaba el cabello. Se quedaron ahí un buen rato, y supo que no era ninguna de sus amigas, conocía esas manos.

-¿De qué tienes miedo, Hermione? –Preguntó Harry, cariñosamente -. Estoy seguro de que no sufrirás alado de Ron, no te prometo que no pelearan como todos los días, pero te aseguro que serás muy feliz con él.

-Lo sé – murmuró -, pero te aseguro que eso aumenta mi miedo.

-Tienes miedo de perderlo – susurró, no preguntando, sino, afirmándolo.

-Sí –dijo-, pero no tengo miedo de que me dejé por otra o algo así, después de todo he aprendido que si él está feliz, yo también lo estoy, hay excepciones, claro – sonrió levemente -, pero… hace casi un año estuve a punto de perderlo. Hace unas horas sucedió lo mismo, te has dado cuenta de que no puedo estar sin él, ¿verdad?

-A veces pienso que mi madre no hubiera sobrevivido si solo mi padre hubiera muerto – confesó Harry -, después de todo se amaban, ¿no?

-Es horrible querer a alguien así, Harry.

-Dímelo a mí – sonrió -. Dejé a Ginny, pensando que así estaría mejor, estaríamos mejor – se corrigió -, y nada más empeoré las cosas, pero dime que hubiera hecho si Ginny hubiera muerto por mí culpa…

-Sobrevivir – contestó Ginny. La pelirroja estaba en el marco de la puerta sin expresión alguna en la cara -. Ahora largo, alguien quiere verla.

Harry se paró de inmediato, provocando una pequeña sonrisa en Hermione e incluso en Ginny. Suspiró aguantándose sus miedos, pero no se movió. Sintió cómo Harry salía del cuarto, pero jamás sintió a Ginny salir.

-No diré nada – dijo -. Pienso hablar más al rato contigo, Hermione.

Ahora sí sintió cómo la puerta se cerraba y luego se volvía a abrir, hubo un largo silencio hasta que Ron, por fin, habló.

-Prácticamente me han obligado a venir – dijo-, les he dicho que era mejor que estuvieras sola. Si quieres me voy, digo, no hay prob…

-Lo siento, Ron – se disculpó Hermione -. Enserio, pero espero te haya quedado claro que yo también te quiero de la misma forma que tu a mí.

-Ahora sí – sonrió Ron.

Minutos después entró Ginny, quedándose muda, al ver a Ron y a Hermione en una muy cariñosa, sesión de besos.

Ambos voltearon al oír cómo alguien ahogaba un pequeño grito. Vieron a Ginny con los ojos como platos e, inexplicablemente, con los labios rojos e hinchados.

**000**

El día era perfecto. Estaba soleado, pero no hacía calor. El ambiente estaba maravilloso. Y en cada uno de los presentes se sentía la emoción y felicidad.

Los sollozos de la Sra. Weasley y la Sra. Granger se oían por todo el jardín de La Madriguera. Ginny y Harry estaban parados junto a los novios, respectivamente, cada uno con sonrisas de ojera a oreja en sus rostros y la pelirroja con un pequeño bulto en su pansa.

Sin embargo, no había personas más felices que Ron y Hermione, quienes estaban parados enfrente del mago que los estaba casando.

Los ojos de la castaña estaban llenos de lágrimas, retenidas y, Harry podría jurar que los de Ron, hacía unos segundos, igual.

-Ahora los votos – anunció el mismo mago, alto y regordete, que había casado a George y Angelina y, seguramente, el mismo que estaría casando, próximamente, a Harry y Ginny.

Hermione tomó la palabra, y con voz, ligeramente conmovida, dijo -: Hace varios años atrás, me rehusaba a creer que me estaba enamorando, me decía que no podría saber si estaba enamorada, si jamás lo había estado. Luego, debido a las circunstancias, terminé por reconocerlo, aunque me costó algo de trabajo. Por todo este tiempo he tenido siempre el mismo temor: perder al hombre que amo… y no me refiero a que tema que te vayas a ir con otra, aunque eso también – varías risitas se escucharon alrededor -, temo al día en que mueras, y… realmente prefiero morir primero a tener que soportar el dolor de no tenerte a mi lado, porque sé que no podría. Solo quiero que sepas que te amo, Ron y que todo el rato que nos quede juntos, lo disfrutaré a lo máximo.

-Señor… -llamó el mago a Ron.

-Oh, si… - se oyó la risita de George y luego un quejido de dolor. Ron lo vio, advirtiéndolo, pero Angelina ya le había proporcionado un golpe en las costillas -. Hermione, te amo. Sinceramente, no sé qué decirte, ya te lo he dicho todo.

Se oyó de nuevo la voz de George murmurando un que original y de nuevo un quejido, Ron volteó furioso viendo cómo su madre le daba un fuerte golpe en el brazo. Para su sorpresa (la de George), Hermione sonrió ampliamente y derramó un par de lágrimas.

**000**

La noche estaba oscura y fría. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados y su cuerpo, helado. No había parado de llorar en todo el día.

No había hablado con sus hijos tampoco, solo aceptaba su compañía, pero sin palabras. Solo quería tener en su mente las últimas palabras de su esposo. Ni siquiera aceptaba los pésames, los evitaba.

Su boca estaba casi seca, en todo el día no había hablado con nadie. No quería y no podía.

"_Serás fuerte y yo te esperaré, Hermione. Pero no cometas ninguna estupidez, amor."_

Se repetía una y otra vez la última parte. Quería cumplirlo, o por lo menos eso se decía, porque no muy en el fondo deseaba no habérselo prometido.

"_No me iré, recuérdalo, simplemente no me verás todos los días, pero prometo que me sentirás cerca, no sería capaz de dejarte…otra vez."_

Y al parecer, había cumplido su promesa.

Durante todo el día, aunque parecía una locura, lo había sentido, incluso, cuando había estado a solas en su cuarto, había hablado con él. Y este no dejaba de prometerle que pronto estarían juntos, como si supiera algo que ella no.

"_Hermione, cielo, recuerda que te amo, y que conocerte fue lo más importante que me ha pasado en la vida."_

Recuerda como lloró al escucharlo, pero Ron se mostró firme ante sus palabras.

"_Hermione, Te amo."_

Cada vez que recordaba esas últimas palabras, lloraba más y más, hasta el punto que sentía de repente la falta de respiración.

Se acostó luego de despedirse de Hugo y Rose con un beso en la frente a cada uno. Y, lentamente, fue cerrando los ojos. Al instante, como quería, vio a Ron sonriéndole y estirándole la mano.

'_Te prometí que pronto estaríamos juntos' _

Fueron sus únicas palabras.

Esa fue la última vez que Hermione cerró los ojos. Jamás los volvió a abrir.

**000**


End file.
